The invention relates to a system for controlling a video screen display for a motor vehicle for the selection of menus and/or functions, having a rotatable operating element and having a video screen display.
A system of this type is known from German patent document DE 19752056 A. In that document, a hierarchical setup of the presentation is selected for facilitating a rapid orientation concerning the selected menu or the set or triggered submenu/function. The possible menus are arranged in the peripheral (marginal) area, while the pertaining submenus or functions or function values are situated in the center area. The marking for the selected menu/submenu/function or the menu/submenu/function triggered by a preferably provided enter function is preferably visually highlighted in the video screen display and, depending on the selection made, is situated at different points on the video screen. When the menu and the selected submenu/function are simultaneously marked in a visually highlighted manner, these markings are situated in alternating positions of the video screen.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system of the above-mentioned type, in the case of which the selected setting, that is, the set or triggered menu/submenu/function can be rapidly and clearly recognized.
The invention achieves this object by providing a system for controlling a video screen display for a motor vehicle for the selection of menus and/or functions, having a rotatable operating element and having a video screen display. A marking in the video screen display is visually highlighted corresponding to the position of the operating element. The visually highlighted marking is always arranged in the same position of the video screen.
Now the marking, which primarily interests the viewer, is always situated in the same position of the video screen. A time-consuming xe2x80x9csearchingly looking aroundxe2x80x9d is eliminated.
Advantageous further developments of the invention are described herein and, together with other characteristics of the invention, are explained in detail by means of the drawings.